Gas-filled cold cathode display devices such as PANAPLEX panels and SELF-SCAN panels include cathode glow electrodes and transparent conductive anode electrodes. In addition to the gas filling, these panels usually include mercury vapor to minimize cathode sputtering. In some of these devices in which the anodes have relatively large area, they are reinforced and their conductivity is increased by means of a conductor of silver or the like which is provided along the perimeter of the electrode. In the case of a dot matrix panel, the reinforcement is applied in the form of X and Y conductors. The reinforcement conductors extend through the glass seal to form durable external connection pads. Although silver or silver alloys are commonly used as the reinforcing metal, the high affinity of these materials for mercury vapor and their relatively high cost limit their usefulness. Nickel and aluminum inks have also been used to replace silver, but each has certain drawbacks such as high firing temperatures, the need for special atmospheres for firing, poor conductivity, and incompatability with the transparent conductor coatings and materials used in forming a hermetic seal. All of these problems are solved by the ink of the invention.